La gran aventura de Floppy
by La Chica del Vestido Azul
Summary: Tú, una hada del reino de Ÿkjall, has terminado en otro mundo paralelo al tuyo. Con tus quince centímetros de altura deberás encontrar una manera de regresar a casa sorteando a los enemigos que te han seguido hasta Japón. Pero parece que no estás sola y que has encontrado al salvador de Ÿkjall, aunque dirías que está más interesado en perseguir un balón rojo que en ayudarte...


**Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La caracterización de Floppy y Nadezhna es de autoría propia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un viaje inesperado**

Cuando miras hacia arriba no ves otra cosa que un bonito cielo anaranjado. El sol se pone por las cordilleras de Jäähta, en el horizonte. Sonríes, admirando la belleza de Ÿjkell y pensando que eres afortunada de haber nacido en este mundo... aunque no puedes decir lo mismo de la época, dado que Ÿjkell se encuentra en guerra con las sombras después de que éstas tratasen de tomar el control del reino aprovechándose de la enfermedad que está consumiendo a tu reina, Miehrna. Piensas en los dos últimos meses en los que sin descanso has trabajado arduamente para proteger tu villa natal, justo en una zona que se halla cerca del límite del reino de las sombras y te embarga una tristeza y desesperación que deseas que ninguna de tus hermanas menores tengas que experimentar. Por eso te estás esforzando tanto en ponerle un fin a esta guerra o al menos poner tu grano de arena para salvar a tus seres queridos.

Pero sacudes la cabeza, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos tan oscuros de tu mente. Por ahora solo quieres disfrutar de esta maravillosa vista y sin pensártelo dos veces alzas el vuelo con tus azules alas y sobrevuelas la zona, arrimándote a las bandadas de pájaros que vuelan por ahí, buscando refugio para la noche que ya llega. Estos momentos de paz no tienen precio para ti. Te relajas y dejas que las corrientes de aire guíen tu camino por el cielo, sin percatarte de nada. Y por ese momento de debilidad en el que has bajado la guardia es por lo que unos segundos más tarde te encuentras cayendo en picado, con un inesperado e irreal dolor en tu costado. En esos instantes de caída libre te maldices por haberte dejado cazar con tanta facilidad y cierras los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el duro suelo que después de lo que parece una eternidad no llega y entonces es cuando te percatas que debajo de ti hay algo mullido. Sorprendida abres los ojos, pero no te encuentras en el cielo, ni en ningún lugar que hayas visto en Ÿjkell anteriormente. Solo hay oscuridad a tu alrededor.

—¿Dónde...? —murmuras confusa, sintiendo como las fuerzas te abandonan y te rindes al placer de la inconsciencia.

Caminas entre la bruma, bajo la luz de la luna. Sabes que esto no es un sueño porque tienes todo el cuerpo dolorido y recuerdas con demasiada claridad el cielo alejándose cada vez más de ti mientras caías en picado. De alguna manera, en esta situación tan preocupante, no puedes evitar pensar que esto es todo un cliché y que realmente existan esos momentos previos a la muerte por los que caminar a través de tu vida, la cual está llena de una espesa niebla y con un túnel de luz —el que obviamente te llevará al cielo, si es que existe— al final del camino. Te sientes como la protagonista de una telenovela y por eso mismo suspiras desanimada. Esperabas algo mejor de tus últimos momentos de inconsciencia.

De repente, pero, aparece una puerta frente a ti. De madera maciza, grande y familiar. Sí, sabes que la has visto antes: Es la puerta a la entrada al Palacio Real, donde descansa Miehrna. La decisión es clara, ¿verdad? Sabes que si sigues hacia el final acabarás en el túnel de luz, ¿pero qué sucede si te atreves a empujar esta puerta? Y, sin dudarlo, das un paso hacia delante y la tocas, solo para ver cómo desaparece y en su lugar sale una enorme mano que te arrastra hacia otro lugar, donde ves como una enorme orbe de color casi negro te observa atentamente. Parpadeas bajo la intensa luz y mueves tu brazo para cubrirte los ojos. Para tu gran suerte, ese radiante sol se calma y la intensidad baja.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una voz llena de preocupación y que no sabes de donde viene.

—Sí —respondes.

—¿No tienes ningún malestar? —inquiere de nuevo esa voz.

Niegas levemente con la cabeza. Tratas de incorporarte, pero una fuerza sobre tu pecho te lo impide. Miras y ves una especie de palo grueso de color carne obligándote a volver a estirarte sobre ese lecho suave y mullido. Frunces el ceño. Te encuentras bien; todo lo bien que puedes estar después de caer y casi morir, pero la cuestión es que estás segura de que podrías volver a andar o, al menos, estar sentada. Incluso sabes que tus alas están bien porque puedes sentirlas como una extensión más de tu cuerpo. Estás segura de que no han recibido daño alguno sin mirarlas. Vas a protestar, pero parece que sea quien sea el dueño de esa voz te ha visto las intenciones a distancia, ya que te dice que necesitas reposo, mucho reposo.

—No sé de dónde has salido, pero has llegado muy malherida —te explica—. Si me veo obligada a atarte a la cama, lo haré —amenaza con un tono que te hace entender que va en serio, muy en serio.

—Vale, vale —respondes, resignada y vuelves a cerrar los ojos mientras escuchas a esa persona hablarte sobre que luego volverá y te traerá algo de comida y de beber y te recuerda que no te has de mover de allí. Alzas tu pulgar hacia arriba, dándole a entender que aceptas todas esas condiciones y que puede marcharse.

Oyes un pesado suspiro y escuchas un extraño ruido, pero lo ignoras Posiblemente ha sido la puerta. A pesar de que abres los ojos de nuevo no puedes ver nada a tu alrededor. Está todo oscuro y eso que hace apenas unos segundos has podido ver que había luz. Te preguntas en cual de las muchas aldeas de los alrededores de Jäähta estás. Posiblemente hayas terminado cayendo sobre un lago y algún pescador ha salvado tu vida. Debes recordarte que has de regresarle el favor como una buena hada de la corte y una noble guerrera que eres. Lo que sí te llama la atención es el extraño y desconocido olor a tu alrededor. Es un aroma dulce, pero no engorroso. ¿A fresa, cereza? Está mezclado con algo de alcohol, así que das por sentado que es algún tipo de alcohol.

A lo lejos escuchas voces desconocidas, pero las entiendes. Sin embargo la conversa te parece cuánto menos extraña.

—Tranquilo, Kagami-kun, vendré el sábado por la mañana —dice la voz de antes.

—[...]

—No trates de escaparte. Es tu obligación aprobar todas las asignaturas.

—[...]

—Esa excusa no me vale. No te quedes hasta tarde mirando repeticiones de la NBA y simplemente métete a la cama antes de las doce. Llegaré a las ocho y media y espero que estés puntual a esa hora.

—[...]

—Voy a colgar.

Clic.

Estás segura de que en las montañas los niños no reciben educación, salvo la necesaria para que sepan lo básico del oficio de sus padres. Tampoco entiendes que son las repeticiones de la NBA (¿algún torneo?) ni a qué se refería la voz que conoces con "aprobar todas las asignaturas". Quizás algunas cosas han cambiado durante el período de guerra o tal vez has dormido más de lo que esperabas, pero no sientes tus músculos especialmente débiles, por lo que descartas que hayas pasado mucho tiempo echada en la cama y sin conocimiento. Finalmente te duermes porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer y te sumes en un intranquilo sueño...

**###**

—No sé qué es, pero tiene alas —oyes decir—. Y, bueno, no mide más de quince centímetros. Es algo así como... eh... —duda un poco, mientras tú piensas que qué espera de una hada. ¿Acaso los de su pueblo no miden igual o qué?—, digamos... ¿Pulgarcita? No lo sé Lin, no tengo ni la más remota idea y... —dice, callando un rato—, espera, tengo que cambiarle el vendaje. Te llamo más tarde, ¿vale? [...] Mañana no iré a clase y ya sé que los miércoles hay anatomía, pero es que no quiero dejarla sola, además tú puedes tomas los apuntes por mí, ¿verdad, verdad? [...] Gracias y sí, te debo una, ¡lo sé! Adiós, venga.

Y con el sonido de antes, un clic, se hace el silencio salvo por unos pies caminar sobre madera. Notas que la estancia se mueve un poco y que de pronto toda una pared parece desaparecer. Abres los ojos y casi se te desencaja de la sorpresa que te llevas. ¡UN GIGANTE, UN GIGANTE ENORME! No puedes creer que hayas ido a caer a manos de un gigante y... pero, espera. No, miras a tu alrededor y ves que es una estancia para hadas porque es pequeña. Ideal para tu tamaño. No entiendes que está pasando y por eso mismo te levantas de golpe y buscas desesperadamente tu espada sin éxito. Maldices, pero no te asustas. Si no puedes usar una arma usarás tu magia.

—¡Svrehtjira! —bramas, palmas juntas y disparas una bola de energía que desafortunadamente tu rival esquiva e impacta sobre una pared que no parece estar hecha de piedra, dejando una marca circular sobre la misma. Te preparas para otro ataque, pero la voz del gigante te detiene.

—¡DETENTE! —te pide, apresándote en sus manos— ¿¡Pero tú estás bien!? Mira lo que le has hecho a la pared —se queja, dándose una palmada en la cara—. Da igual. Pero, mujer, no pretendo hacerte daño. Y aquí la gigante no soy yo, ¡eres tú la enana, si acaso! —te recrimina, suspirando y sentándose sobre una silla con una forma muy extraña.

Te quedas en shock por unos instantes. No es que nadie antes te haya hablado de esa manera, pero es que nunca antes has visto un gigante tan... ¿gigante? Y lo que es más: Civilizado. Pasan unos segundos antes de que te suelte encima de una superficie lisa y fría y se ponga a quitarte las vendas. Te advierte de que te estés quita y de que te puede doler y observas como unas pinzas gigantes se acercan a ti, pero que no te hacen daño en lo más mínimo, apenas rozándote la piel lo suficiente para retirar el vendaje únicamente. Piensas que es hábil este gigante.

—Se te da bien para ser tan grande —admites.

—Estoy estudiando medicina —responde—. Es esencial que sepa hacer estas curas.

—¿Eres médico? —preguntas, sorprendida— Nunca había escuchado que los gigantes estudiasen. ¿De qué clan eres? ¿Por qué eres tan grande? Y lo más impactante: ¿Por qué no quieres acabar conmigo?

—Veamos —empieza a decir—. No sé de dónde vienes, pero estoy segura de que no vivimos en el mismo planeta —responde—. Aquí no hay hadas, porque eso es lo que eres, ¿no? Todos somos bastante grandes, pero depende en gran medida del crecimiento propio de cada uno y de la edad. Somos seres humanos y no quiero acabar contigo porque no tengo motivos. ¿Por qué iba a acabar con una especie nueva? ¡Podrías ser el descubrimiento del siglo! Hablas mi idioma y tienes una estructura compleja, ¡está claro que no eres una mutación humana y, encima, lanzas bolas de energía! Tengo que atesorarte, no matarte.

—¿Eh? —parpadeas. ¿Seres humanos? ¿Otro mundo?— ¡¿EH?!

La noticia te deja sin habla una vez más. No sabes qué ha pasado. Nadie en los últimos miles de años ha logrado abrir un portal, nadie. Y, mucho menos, atravesarlo. Rebuscas en tu memoria la leyenda de una valiente hada que trajo consigo a un guerrero que ayudó en una fiera guerra tanto tiempo atrás, pero como todo el mundo pensabas que era una simple leyenda. No puede ser cierto. No, no, no. Te falta el aire y tratas de calmarte. Justo entonces aparece frente a ti un vaso de agua ideal para ti. Lo tomas, agradecida, y bebes de él.

—Espera, ¿por qué tienes esto? —preguntas con el ceño fruncido, con más dudas que antes. ¿Por qué tiene objetos para tu tamaño?

—¿Esto? Es de la casa de muñecas de la abuela —responde, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más norma del mundo y ya definitivamente no comprendes—. Esto... supongo que es confuso para ti —dice y asientes—, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Al menos deja que te cure. Responderé a todas tus preguntas si eso te hace estar más tranquila. Por cierto, mi nombre de Nadezhna, pero puedes llamarme Nadya si te es más sencillo.

—Na-dez-hna —pronuncias sin problemas y le dices tu nombre, el cual le cuesta horrores pronunciar.

—¿Qué te parece si te llamo Floppy? —pregunta divertida— De alguna manera te pega.

—Floppy —repites, pensativa. Qué ridículo, pero de alguna manera te gusta—. Vale. Floppy.

—¡Genial, pues que así sea! —dice, mientras termina de vendarte la herida. Te sorprendes. Lo ha hecho con tal cuidado que se te ha olvidado incluso.

La observas mejor y ves que tiene unos profundos ojos azules y un largo cabello rubio. Sus facciones son suaves y como de niña. Te preguntas qué edad tendrá, aunque parece joven tiene bastante conocimiento de lo que hace. Te quedas conversando con ella un rato más hasta que bostezas y te envía de nuevo a la cama, esta vez dejando la pared levemente abierta. Por la ranura la vez sentada sobre la silla y escribiendo algo mientras consulta libros muy muy gruesos. Te duermes al son de sus uñas golpear la mesa...

* * *

**N/A.** Bueno, ¡por fin! Después de meses con esta idea rondándome por la cabeza por fin parece estar tomando forma. :) Estoy muy contenta con el resultado del primer capítulo y espero lo mismo por tu parte, ¿eh? Siéntete libre de dejarme un review con tus impresiones, ¡lo apreciaré mucho! ^^ Y nada más, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo. 3

**Aclaraciones.** No habrá yaoi, tampoco lemon. Sí habrá romance (creo), pero no es el género principal en este fic. El ráting ha sido establecido en K+ por futuras escenas de acción y violencia que no llegarán al gore, pero sí habrá sangre de por medio.


End file.
